Dans la peau de mon frère
by Arya39
Summary: Pendant une visite de Garp où notre fratrie préférée tente de s'échapper, arrive un accident peu commun. Ainsi, Ace eut un aperçu du calvaire d'un noryokusha, Luffy connut à nouveau la joie de l'eau et Sabo découvrit la charge d'être l'aîné. Enfin, pas que ça lui change grand chose. Petit OS pour l'anniversaire de Ace et la nouvelle année, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)


**Akemash'te omedetô gozaimasu minna!**

 **Otanjôbi omedetô, Ace!**

 **Voilà voilà, je suis de retour pour la nouvelle année avec un piti OS, prêt cette fois pour l'anniversaire de Ace ;)**

 ** _Ouais, pas comme l'an dernier où t'as posté l'OS pour Ace à l'anniv de Lu_** **.**

 **Merci Sabo pour ce commentaire très utile.**

 **Enfin, vous aurez une autre surprise pour la fin du mois si je me loupe pas xD**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Casse-toi Jiji!

\- Comment tu parles à ton grand-père, sale morveux!

\- T'es pas mon grand-père!

Vous l'avez compris, Monkey D Garp était de retour à Dawn, pour rendre visite à ses petit-fils. Ces derniers avaient pris la fuite aussitôt qu'il avait mis pied à terre, tentant sans grand succès de se cacher dans la montagne pendant qu'il prenait des nouvelle d'eux chez Dadan. Evidemment, il avait fallu que Luffy trouve excellente l'idée de se cacher dans la gueule d'un crocodile de la rivière, forçant Ace et Sabo à se démener pour l'en sortir. Le boucan fit fuir les oiseaux des environs et donna avec une précision affolante leur position au héros de la Marine.

Depuis, les trois garçons couraient de toutes leur forces pour échapper à leur grand-père auto-proclamé (au moins pour deux d'entre eux).

Dissimulés sous les racines d'un énorme chêne, les trois frères tenaient un conciliabule d'urgence.

\- Il faut se séparer, affirma Ace à voix basse.

\- A quoi ça sert? rétorqua Sabo sur le même ton. Tu sais très bien que s'il attrape Luffy on ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'aller le sortir de là.

\- Hey! s'insurgea Luffy. Je ne suis pas- humpf!

\- Chut, Lu! siffla Ace en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Si le Jiji t'entends, on est fichu!

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? demanda Sabo en chuchotant.

\- On pourrait quitter l'île, proposa Luffy en l'imitant.

\- T'es pas fou?! Si- ite!

\- Ace! rabroua Sabo dans un murmure furieux, le poing encore levé. Tu viens de reprendre Luffy parce qu'il parlait trop fort.

\- Tch.

Ils continuèrent à chercher une solution sans se douter une seule seconde que leur cauchemar se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux, dans le plus grand silence.

\- ACE! SABO! LUFFY!

Enfin presque.

Les trois enfants se figèrent, prit d'un soudain frisson qui leur remonta l'échine.

\- On se retrouve à la planque! ordonna Ace en se levant d'un coup.

Les deux autres suivirent le mouvement et au moment où ils allaient sauter chacun de leur côté, l'arbre qui les dissimulait eut soudain envie de faire une sieste et se retrouva couché au sol, les racines à l'air libre.

\- Je vous tiens, garnements, ricana l'ombre menaçante qui les surplombait, responsable de la soudaine fatigue de leur abri.

Les trois garçons déglutirent difficilement: Garp bloquait la seule sortie. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, l'homme les attira dans une étreinte mortelle qui fit cogner leur trois crâne avec un bruit peu rassurant. Sabo fut assommé sur le coup alors que les trois autres furent pris d'une crise de narcolepsie commune.

* * *

Sabo se réveilla en premier. Encore dans le brouillard, il constata qu'ils étaient encore dans les bras de Garp et attrapa par réflexe les deux autres formes encore endormie avant de prendre les jambes à son cou et se carapater à toute vitesse vers leur planque.

Alors qu'il déposait les corps, il remarqua un truc étrange. Un truc étrange qui n'allait pas, mais pas du tout du tout. Un truc étrange et improbable et surtout, impossible: son _propre corps_ faisait partie des deux qu'il avait déposé sur le sol en bois de leur cabane.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

* * *

Quand Ace émergea à son tour, il crut être encore endormi et referma les yeux.

Pour les rouvrir aussitôt.

Ah bah nan, c'était pas un rêve: il était bien assis, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, à se regarder faire les cent pas en se rongeant les ongles, une mine inquiète plaquée sur le visage..

\- Eto... Moi? fit-il en se montrant du doigt en alternance.

\- Ace? sursauta son corps en se retournant vers lui.

\- Hai?

\- C'est moi, Sabo!

Ace fixa son corps d'un air bovin. Son corps soupira et se passa la mains dans les cheveux.

\- Nos corps ont été échangés, expliqua ce dernier. Je ne sais pas comment, mais quand je me suis réveillé, on était comme ça.

Ah ça y est, les souvenirs lui revenaient! Leur planque sous le grand chêne, Garp qui arrive pour les étrangler et... Il avait dû faire une crise.

\- Donc, tu es dans mon corps? résuma Ace, coupant Sabo dans ses explications.

\- C'est ça.

\- Et je suis dans le corps de Luffy, continua Ace.

\- C'est ça.

\- Ce qi veut dire que Lu est dans ton corps.

\- C'est ça.

Une aura dépressive leur tomba sur le crâne alors qu'ils regardèrent le corps de Sabo qui ronflait encore, la bulle au nez.

* * *

Luffy se réveilla en marmonnant un truc inintelligible. Il papillonna des yeux en se grattant le ventre. Devant lui, Ace et lui discutaient, un air sérieux collé au visage.

\- J'ai faim, marmonna-t-il en se passant une main sur la tête pour vérifier qu'il avait toujours son chapeau.

Son chapeau... Il avait bien un chapeau sur la tête, mais sa forme n'avait rien à voir avec son habituel mugiwara. Le jeune garçon loucha sur le chapeau qu'un des garçons en face de lui portait.

\- Toi là! Rends-moi mon chapeau!

Ace sursauta et se tourna vers le petit dernier.

\- Luffy!

Mais Luffy n'écouta pas.

\- Rends-moi mon chapeau, voleur! s'exclama-t-il. Je me fiche que tu me ressemble, si tu veux un chapeau, t'en prend un autre.

\- Lu! gronda Ace. Ace ne t'as pas volé ton chapeau.

\- Ace? se calma soudain Luffy, perdu. Pourquoi tu m'aurait volé mon chapeau? C'est pas toi qui l'a, c'est lui, dit-il en montrant son corp du doigt.

\- Non, Ace, c'est lui, corrigea Ace en montrant celui que pointait Luffy. Moi, c'est Sabo.

Une collection de point d'interrogation apparu au-dessus de Luffy alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté.

\- Ace n'est pas Ace, mais Sabo est Ace? répéta-t-il.

Ace-pas-Ace et Ace-Sabo échangèrent un regard désespéré.

\- Tu comprendra peut-être mieux si tu te regardais, Luffy, suggéra Ace-Sabo.

Luffy obéit sans comprendre. Et il resta bloqué en se regardant. D'abord, il portait un foulard autour du cou. Ensuite, ses habits étaient bleus.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure? demanda Ace-pas-Ace.

Luffy hacha négativement la tête.

\- Eh bien, le Jiji nous a retrouvé et a voulu nous étrangler. J'ai fais une crise et Sabo s'est fait assommer, raconta Ace-pas-Ace.

\- Sabo?! Il est où? Où est Sabo? s'affola le petit dernier.

\- Ici, répondit Ace-Sabo. Ce que veut dire Ace, c'est que quand le Jiji nous a attraper, on s'est cogné la tête tout les trois et on a échangé nos corps, continua-t-il devant le même air bovin qu'affichait Ace un peu plus tôt.

Et voir cette expression sur son propre corps était très, _très_ , déstabilisant.

\- Et donc, tu es dans le corps de Sabo, Sabo est dans mon corps, et je suis dans le tien, résuma Ace-pas-Ace. Compris?

\- ...Je vois! Des corps mystères! affirma Luffy en se tapant dans le poing en hochant la tête.

\- Oh misère, fit Sabo en se plaquant une main sur le front.

Après une petite heure d'explications mêlées à des réprimandes, disputes et bagarre, Luffy parut comprendre que le gars qui lui ressemblait n'était pas un gars qui lui ressemblait, que Ace s'appelait Sabo et que lui-même portait les vêtements de Sabo. Les deux aînés choisirent d'arrêter là les explications et décidèrent de rentrer au repaire des bandits, en espérant que Garp soit partit.

* * *

Quand Dadan avisa les trois enfants qu'elle gardait sortir de la forêt, elle se sentit...mieux. Quoi? Elle n'allait pas s'inquiéter sur ces trois démons!

Enfin, elle constata qu'ils avaient beaucoup moins de blessures que lors des autres visites de Garp, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient dû réussir à lui échapper. Puis elle remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. Pourtant rien n'avait changé: Ace et Luffy se disputaient et Sabo marchait derrière. Mais quelque chose _clochait_ , elle le sentait dans ses tripes.

Pendant ses réflexions, les trois garçons s'étaient rapprochés et elle put voir enfin que Sabo affichait un air plus...innocent alors que Luffy commençait à s'énerver et que Ace tentait de le calmer. Ce qui était vraiment étrange: d'habitude, c'était _Ace_ qui s'énervait et _Sabo_ qui le calmait pendant que Luffy sautillait autour d'eux.

* * *

De leur côté, trois frères essayaient de décider si oui on non ils devaient mettre les bandits au courant de leur... _léger_ problème. Enfin, Luffy s'en fichait et regardait les libellules pendant que Sabo essayait de convaincre Ace.

\- Je refuse! cria Ace d'un air menaçant. Ils n'apprendront pas que je ne suis plus dans mon corps.

\- Ugh! grimaça Sabo. Ils le devineront tout seul si tu t'énerve dans ce corps.

\- Dadan! s'exclama soudain Luffy en les dépassant. C'est moi, Luffy!

Et sous les yeux effarés de son corps, Luffy se mit à raconter comment lui et ses frères s'étaient fait attraper par Garp puis comment il s'était réveiller et avait apprit que Ace s'appelait Sabo, que Sabo lui avait enfilé ses vêtement pendant qu'il dormait et qu'il avait un jumeau qui s'appelait Ace.

Sabo se plaqua une main sur le front en constatant ce que Luffy avait retenu de ce long moment d'explications. Ace, quant-à-lui, hésitait entre étrangler Luffy, au risque que ce soit Sabo qui meurt, ou faire comme si de rien n'était et monter dans son lit sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Sabo décida pour lui en se faisant un devoir d'expliquer à Dadan ce qu'il en était vraiment: Il étranglerait Luffy, tant pis si Sabo y passait aussi vu que c'était son corps, et il récupérerait son corps à lui dont la place serait libre si mort de Sabo il y avait.

\- Aaaah! Mais comment je vais annoncer ça à Garp, moi! s'affola soudain Dadan, le sortant de ses plans de vengeance et de fratricide.

Ace regarda autour de lui. Les bandits s'étaient rassemblés pour écouter l'histoire de Dadan et semblaient, pour la plupart, complètement perdus.

\- Voilà, fit Dogura en plaquant sa main sur le front de Luffy, dans le corps de Sabo.

Quand il la retira, on put voir une étiquette collée où il était écrit "Luffy". Puis il s'approcha du corps de Ace et lui plaqua une étiquette où il était marqué "Sabo". Il voulut faire pareil sur le corps de Luffy, mais le regard noir qu'il reçut l'en dissuada et il glissa juste l'étiquette dans les mains de Sabo avant de retourner se cacher derrière Dadan.

Ce soir là, les bandits purent assister à un dîner assez inhabituel par rapport à d'habitude: Ace mangeait toujours autant, mais avec moins de barbarie (il ne massacrait plus ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de son manger), Luffy, au contraire, aplatissait tout ceux qu'il considérait comme une menace à sa viande et Sabo affichait une mine boudeuse tout en mâchant le crâne de Dadan qui était passé trop près.

Quand les trois garçons allèrent finalement se coucher, tout les bandits du repère soufflèrent de soulagement. En un sens, ce repas avait été le pire de tous, avec ces changements de corps et donc l'adaptation des enfants pour leur nouvelle enveloppe de chaire. Et voir un Sabo déprimer parce qu'il n'a plus faim est très, _très_ , déstabilisant.

* * *

Le lendemain, les trois frères partirent dans la forêt de bonne heure, sans faire leurs corvées, sous les cris de Dadan. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas miraculeusement retrouvé leur corps d'origine pendant la nuit, et c'est avec une légère amertume qu'ils décidèrent de chasser du crocodile pour rassasier l'estomac des deux D. Enfin, des deux corps de D.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Luffy trouva excellente l'idée d'appâter un des reptiles avec un os trouvé un peu plus tôt. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il se fit attraper.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Ace plongea à la suite du crocodile pour lui faire passer l'envie d'avaler son adorable mais _stupide_ petit frère. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Sabo eut envie de se pendre, là, tout de suite devant la stupidité de ses frères. Mais ça, ce n'était pas dans le scénario habituel.

\- Baka! s'écria-t-il en plongeant pour récupérer ses deux frères.

Il repêcha d'abord Ace, plus proche et plus immobile surtout.

\- Crétin! siffla Sabo. T'es dans le corps d'un noryokusha, tu ne _peux pas_ nager.

Celui-ci cracha l'eau dans ses poumons en toussant à s'en arracher la gorge, encore sous le choc d'avoir failli se noyer alors que son corps replongeait pour sauver Luffy. Sabo assomma proprement le reptile, le faisant recracher son frère qui pensait se noyer avant que Sabo ne lui donne un coup sur le crâne et le pointe du doigt. Luffy capta miraculeusement ce que voulait lui faire comprendre Sabo et se mit à nager comme lui avaient appris les gars de l'équipage de Shanks avant qu'il ne mange son fruit du démon.

Ce fut laborieux et éprouvant, mais enfin, sa tête perça la surface de l'eau et il put inspirer un grand coup l'air frais. Sabo remonta ensuite en tirant le corps de leur proie derrière lui et ils regagnèrent la berge sous le regard inquiet d'un Ace dépité.

\- Baka! l'attrapa l'enfant de Roger en lui frottant la tête pour se venger de la frayeur qu'il avait eut.

\- Shishishi! répondit Luffy en tentant de se dégager. Je peux nager! Ace, je peux encore nager!

\- Et lui, il a failli se noyer, répliqua Sabo en lâchant son chargement. J'ai dû vous sortir tout les deux de l'eau, alors vous porterez le repas pour la peine.

\- C'est nul de pas pouvoir nager, bouda Ace.

\- Da ne! sourit Luffy. Plus jamais je mangerais d'Akuma no Mi, dit-il en grimaçant.

\- Abruti, tu ne peux pas en manger deux! sermonna Ace en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

\- Et si tu t'avise d'en manger un dans _mon corps_ , je te tue, Luffy, ajouta Sabo avec un air menaçant.

Ils firent griller le crocodile et décidèrent de vendre la peau en ville.

Malheureusement, des gredins les reconnurent alors qu'ils traversaient le Grey Terminal et ça termina en bagarre. Malgré les nombreuses heures passées dans le corps de l'autre, les trois frères manquaient d'assurance, à part peut-être Sabo qui avait à peu près les mêmes capacités physiques que Ace. Mais Luffy était déstabilisé par ce corps plus grand et moins... _élastique_ , et Ace ne percevait plus les distances comme d'habitude.

Les terreurs du Grey Terminal se firent méchamment rétamer: alors qu'ils étaient dos à dos, leur adversaire respectif les envoya voler en arrière et ils se cognèrent méchamment la tête contre les deux autres, perdant connaissance sur le coup. Les gredins les ligotèrent alors et s'accaparèrent leur butin en ricanant.

Quand Ace se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il constata deux choses. La première, il était attaché. La deuxième, il était dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien: la cabane où Luffy s'était fait interroger quelques mois plus tôt par les pirates de Bluejam.

Et la troisième, la pas prévue mais la plus importante, les corps auxquels il était attaché étaient ceux de Sabo et de Luffy.

Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose; le corps qui l'enveloppait était de nouveau le sien.

Avec un sourire de D psychopathe, Ace s'appliqua à défaire ses liens avant de réveiller ses frères.

\- Sabo! Luffy! On se réveille! Le jour se couche et les oiseaux sont morts: une magnifique nuit pour faire comprendre à ces abrutis qu'il ne faut pas énerver les Terreurs de Dawn, sourit Ace en les secouant.

\- Ace, on t'as déjà dit que tu avais une façon très particulière d'annoncer que la nuit est tombée? demanda Luffy en se réveillant.

\- J'ai faim, marmonna Sabo en glissant au sol pour mieux se rendormir.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, fini!**_

 _ **J'espère que c'est assez compréhensible au niveau qui est qui? Dites moi si ça va pas.**_

 _ **Dites moi aussi si ça va ;)**_

 _ **Je coupe là, de un parce que j'ai 20 minutes de retard, et je vais me faire trucider si Ace rentre maintenant. Et il rentre très bientôt d'après Sabo.**_

 _ **Cherchez pas, c'est leur télépathie de frère.**_

 _ **Ensuite , parce que je trouve pas la fin. J'ai beau chercher, j'ai planché toute la journée dessus, je trouve pas. Elle arrivera peut-être pour l'anniversaire de Lu...**_

 _ **Allez, bonne nuit tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ne serait-ce que pour me reprocher mon retard ou convaincre Ace de ne pas me massacrer.**_

 ** _Encore une fois, bonne année!_**

 ** _Ja ne ^.*_**


End file.
